Dancing With Somebody
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Quinn can't dance. It's an undeniable fact. She cannot dance. It's not that she doesn't want to, it is that she can't. It breaks her heart when the people around her don't seem to recognise that fact.
1. Dancing or Not

_Author's Note: Watching _"Dance With Somebody"_ breaks my heart just a little bit. I love the song, I love the way that Brittany sings it, but what I do not love is the moment when she tries to get Quinn to join in with her. The look on Quinn's face in that moment just breaks my heart. This story came from that moment, and as such, it's been written in like fifteen minutes and not really edited. Please, read and review!_

* * *

Tears welled up into Quinn's eyes, her hands tightening on the arms of her chair as she struggled to press down on the urge to cry. She didn't want to break down in front of the Glee Club, something fragile inside wouldn't let her show her feelings even to those that she knew wouldn't berate her for them. The girl's body shook, shivers running up and down her spine at the end of the song.

They didn't understand.

It wasn't that she didn't want to dance. It was that she couldn't. She just couldn't dance. Not even in the way that Artie managed to. It was a simple, undeniable fact. She could not dance.

"I've got to go." The blonde haired girl stuttered out softly, though no one was listening to hear it regardless. In the absence of words, the girl turned her chair haphazardly and pushed herself out of the auditorium, a tear running down her cheek as she pushed through the doors.

She didn't want to be broken. She just was. She was broken, utterly and completely, in every way, from her spine to her heart.

"Quinn, wait up!" A voice called from down the corridor. A voice that Quinn both recognised and adored, but she couldn't face the dark haired girl with tears running down her cheeks so she just continued to roll herself down the corridor. She hoped that the Latina would take notice of her silence, take it as a sign not to follow her, but internally she knew that she wouldn't. That was just the type of friend that Santana was.

It took less than a minute for the Latina to catch up to Quinn. A few seconds after that the blonde haired girl felt a hand on her shoulder forcing her to turn to look at the dark haired girl. Quinn kept her head down low, begging the girl not to see her tears, begging her to understand that for once she didn't want to reveal her feelings.

"Why are you running away?" Santana asked before recognising the choice of words and hearing the sob fall from Quinn's beautiful pink lips. It was at that moment that Santana finally understood, and her heart broke even further.

It was an undeniable fact that Quinn Fabray was a dancer, an athlete and a performer. She had been performing since she was a little girl in one way or another, whether that was the Mathletes competitions or the Cheerleading Nationals. It was what she did. Yet now the beautiful blonde haired girl was in a wheelchair, unable to do the one thing that she wanted to do more than anything, and Santana had just been singing a song about it.

"Oh fuck," The dark haired girl breathed out heavily, her heart shuddering in the middle of her chest as she dropped to her knees in front of Quinn's chair so that she could look into the girl's eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't think. I didn't realise. That song, we should never have done that song."

"It's not your fault." The blonde girl whimpered as another tear raced down the contours of her face to drip off the end of her chin. "You can dance, it shouldn't matter…"

"Yes, yes it should." Santana growled out softly, placing her hand on Quinn's thigh and squeezing, even though she knew that the blonde haired girl couldn't feel it. "It matters Quinn, you matter you matter so much. I'm your friend, your best friend, I should have realised that singing that song was stupid but I didn't think. You're allowed to hurt; you're allowed to feel absolutely fucking rotten because you can't do something that you love. I'm the one that should be crying right now because I'm a shitty friend."

Tears ran down Quinn's cheeks, one after another dropping onto her lap as she openly cried, her eyes locked with Santana's deep brown orbs. "I didn't think it would hurt this much." The girl whimpered trying to breathe through her tears. "I thought I could…"

"You don't have to do anything on your own." Santana whispered, kneeling so that she could wrap her arms around the blonde haired girl's waist, tugging her forward just enough to comfortably press her face into the crook of Quinn's neck. "You don't have to go through this by yourself Quinn, I'm here. Whenever and wherever you need me, you don't even have to ask."

"I…" Quinn's voice cracked as she tried to speak but in the end, all she did was tighten her arms around Santana to hold on tighter. The embrace said all the words that she couldn't. It told Santana everything she needed to know,

"_Thank you._"


	2. A Helping Hand

_Author's Note: I don't normally write second chapters to one shots, as that makes them not be one shots any more, but I liked the idea of adding little pieces where Santana helps Quinn to recover after her accident. Please, read and review!_

* * *

"Come with me to therapy." The words spilled out of Quinn's lips unexpectedly, her eyes widening as she took in what she had said before lifting to meet those of her best friend. She didn't want to be rejected by the dark haired girl, but she would understand if she had something better to do than take her to her physical therapy session.

"When and where?" The Latina asked in reply, smiling as she placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder, squeezing gently. "I told you that you didn't have to ask for anything, I want to help you Q, I want to help you get better."

"Today, it's straight after last period." Quinn answered quietly, ducking her eyes away from Santana for a moment before looking up at her again. "We'd have to miss glee."

Santana grinned leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Quinn's forehead before nodding her head. "That's fine, they can miss us for one day. They have to get used to pulling their own weight again, after all, they're going to missing their best bitches. We can't have them getting used to relying on us now can we?"

Warmth spread through Quinn's body, her eyes watering slightly at the gentle teasing, it told her two things. Firstly that Santana thought that she was more important than Glee, which on one level meant that she was more important than Brittany (she didn't want to look into why that was important right now, it just was). Secondly, it told her than the Latina had meant what she said, she would be there no matter what Quinn needed from her.

"You're going to have to help me." The blonde haired girl mumbled softly, making sure to keep her eyes connected with Santana's soft brown orbs. They gave her the strength that she needed to be honest with herself and the other girl, something that Quinn desperately needed. "I can't really do anything by myself other than haul myself off this chair and onto the toilet."

"I'm glad you can manage that." Santana murmured stroking the nape of Quinn's neck as she sat down in her chair in their classroom. The soft hairs at the base of Quinn's neck tickled the ends of her fingers but it also relaxed her to be able to feel the strong pulse throbbing through Quinn's body. "Though, if you needed it I wouldn't mind helping you with that."

"I..." Quinn paused, her cheeks flushing a dark red tint, before replying. "Thank you."

The other girl's lips twisted into a bright smile at the sight of Quinn's cheeks, but she didn't comment on them and instead only offered a soft. "You're welcome." There was a brief pause, Santana's eyes flickering upwards to take in the sight of their teacher beginning the lesson, dropping her voice to a lower volume before continuing to speak. "What do you need me to do?"

"You're going to have to lift me out of the chair and put me in the chair and then lift me out of the car and into the chair." Quinn murmured her hazel orbs fluttering between the questions on the whiteboard and the piece of paper on the desk in front of her. She didn't like to show it but even the height of the desk frustrated her sometimes, making it difficult to write neatly and quickly at the same time. "I can't do it by myself properly, at least not that high, and I probably won't have the arm strength after therapy for it either."

"I've got you Q." Santana answered, her eyes shining with both promise and affection, showing Quinn that she meant her words. "You don't have to worry, whatever you need me to do I'll do."

The blonde haired girl flushed slightly as she began to speak once more, her voice low and tentative, but the words sent shivers of warmth through Santana's body. "Hold my hand?"

"Whatever you need." Santana replied quickly, reaching across her own body to take Quinn's left hand within her own, placing them on her lap where her thumb stroked the back of Quinn's hand gently. She knew that Quinn hadn't meant at that moment, but she wanted to show that it didn't matter; she would be more than willing to hold her hand no matter what the situation.

"Thank you." Quinn whispered softly, leaning her head against Santana's shoulder, breathing in the girl's rich chocolate and coffee scent.

Santana's eyes locked with the inquiring eyes of the teacher, but the older woman didn't reprimand her for her actions. Instead, she nodded and smiled. The woman mouthed the words, 'Look after her' to Santana before turning back to the board and writing down a list of names.

Three hours later Santana met Quinn at the girl's locker, the blonde girl struggling to place her books down on the shelf with one hand as the other held onto the wheel of her chair. "Come here." Santana murmured affectionately as she took the book away from Quinn, placing it inside the locker and smiling at the young girl. "Sorted?"

"Yes," Quinn answered softly, her eyes brightening at the sight of her best friend. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. Let's go and get you walking again." The Latina replied placing her hand on Quinn's shoulder before beginning to push her down the hallway. "I've got you Q."

"I know." The blonde haired girl answered immediately. "You've always had me."


	3. Strength and Weakness

_Author's Note: The next chapter is here! One thing that I haven't notice people really mentioning is the fact that just before the crash Quinn got back onto the Cheerios, here I address that._

* * *

"Come on Q, you can do this." Santana murmured reassuringly into Quinn's ear, her arms wrapped around the slightly taller girl's waist as she used her strength to keep the girl off the ground. The dark haired girl could see by the trembling in her friend's arms that her muscles ached, the strength needed to keep Quinn on her feet with only her arms alone was overwhelming, but Santana was proud of the way that she had managed it. "You're doing brilliantly."

Off to the side of the room Quinn's physical therapist smiled softly, her green eyes sparkling as she took in the way that Santana encouraged the blonde girl. She knew her limits, when and how to push them until the blonde girl pushed herself just that little bit further without doing damage to herself. "All right Quinn, I think it's time to stop for the day, you've proved that you can use your upper body to help manoeuvre yourself now. We shouldn't push it further today." The woman spoke gently, walking up to place her hand on Quinn's shoulder, her lips twisting into a bright smile at the determination on Quinn's face. "Don't worry, you're strong, the doctors think that your spine is healing well. You've got this."

"What she said," Santana agreed, nuzzling her nose into Quinn's neck to provide some comfort while she couldn't remove her arms from around the blonde girl. It wasn't that she didn't trust her to stay upright by herself; it was more than she knew that Quinn liked the feeling and the reassurance of having someone hanging onto her. Santana was someone that she didn't have to feel strong around all the time. Santana wasn't providing any more physical support to her hazel-eyed friend other than her presence. Quinn kept herself aloft and her arms showed the strain. "Come on; let's get you stretched out properly."

"Thanks." Quinn grunted heavily, her forehead shining with sweat as she glanced over her shoulder. "The table's over there." She murmured nodding her head in the direction of the table at the other end of the parallel bars.

Santana grinned brightly, her eyebrows waggling as she pushed her body fully against the blonde haired girl's back. "Then get yourself to the other end of this walkway, I'll lift you onto the table."

Quinn laughed, her ribs ached from the movement but the bright smile on her lips proved that she didn't mind the pain. One by one the girl moved her hands down the bars, forcing her body to move with her slightly, her legs barely any to support any weight but with Santana's body behind her it didn't matter. It took ten minutes and three breaks for Quinn to make it to the end of the bars, but at the end, Santana swept the girl up into her arms and lifted her easily onto the table.

"You're strong," The therapist murmured, arching her eyebrows at the dark haired girl in surprise. "I didn't expect that you'd be able to do that so fluidly."

"All part of being a cheerleader," Santana replied with a chuckle, nudging her elbow against Quinn's arm as she spoke. "This one was my Captain when she was on the team."

"You were a cheerleader?" The older woman asked, remorse colouring her tone for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right." Quinn whispered, the break in her voice betraying her for a moment. "I haven't been on the team for a while. Well, that's a lie; I got back on just before the crash."

Santana's eyes widened painfully, surprise shining in her deep brown orbs. "You never told me that." The girl whispered, moving to closer to the girl so that she could see directly into her eyes without the blonde girl having to hold her head upright as the therapist began massaging her calves.

"I didn't think it was important." Quinn answered quietly, even though her voice wavered as she tried to speak. "Only Rachel knew. I asked Coach before Regionals and she said no, after she came up to me and gave me a uniform."

"I so sorry," Santana whimpered softly, her eyes flickering away from Quinn to a spot on the wall behind her. "Can she get back to that level?"

Her question wasn't directed at Quinn but at the therapist instead. The older woman paused for a moment, thinking over the girl's question before beginning to reply. "It's unlikely but it isn't impossible. You're injury is possible to recover from because of the type of compression that it was, but there were multiple other injuries as well, not to mention the damage to your nerves and muscles. Your femur broke clean in two, there's a metal bar through it now bracing it."

"The doctors told me that it would be unlikely, especially because they're not sure if I'll even be able to walk again." Quinn whispered quietly, making sure not to look into Santana's eyes as she spoke.

"You'll get there." The dark haired girl vowed fiercely. "You're Quinn Fabray, you don't let things like this keep you down. You'll walk and you'll dance again, and I'll be there to make sure that you do."

Quinn remained silent for a moment, watching as Santana took over from the therapist to massage her upper legs and begin the stretches for her hamstrings. She could see the care shining in those familiar dark brown eyes, she could see the belief and the promise in them and somewhere she found the will to believe that Santana knew what she was talking about. "Thank you." Quinn whispered quietly, her eyes locked with Santana's gaze as she spoke.

"My pleasure," The girl answered easily, grinning at her friend. "I need my Captain back after all."


	4. Take the Pain Away

_Author's Note: I decided that considering Quinn had been in a rather bad accident she would be more injured than the show displayed, I know it was a couple of weeks/months/the time wasn't specified between the crash and the next episode but I though that a crash like that would have more physical representations on Quinn's body. A little exploration of that happens here..._

* * *

Santana smiled softly at the gentle expression spreading over Quinn's face as the young girl slept. The dark haired girl could tell that Quinn hadn't meant to fall asleep, after all, they were still in Santana's car, but the relaxed look on her face ensured that Santana didn't want to wake her up. Instead, Santana sat for a long moment watching the way that Quinn's eyes flickered underneath their protective lids as she dreamed. The blonde haired girl's nose crinkled slightly when a strand of hair tickled its end before her face once again relaxed.

The blonde haired girl's unconscious state gave Santana the opportunity to do something that she would never have done had the girl been awake; study the criss-cross of scars across Quinn's face. Most of the wounds were small, restricted to the side of her face that had been against the window as the truck had smashed into the car's left side door and shattered the window. However, a ragged scar extended from the middle of Quinn's cheek to curl underneath her chin. It was short but it was deep, caused by a piece of metal from the door's support bending with the force of the crash and the movement of Quinn's body throughout the impact. Santana's fingers itched to stroke the scar, smooth away the tissue that in her opinion only added to Quinn's tragic beauty. The girl had been through hell and still managed to be one of the most beautiful people Santana had ever met.

"You can touch it if you want." Quinn soft voice knocked Santana out of her thoughts causing her eyes to widen in shock.

"I didn't… You were…" Santana babbled for a moment, trying to work out the right thing to say to make it seem like she hadn't been staring at Quinn. "I'm sorry."

"Please don't." Quinn murmured softly, lifting her hand to cup Santana's cheek gently, using her chin to lift the girl's face upwards forcing their eyes to connect. "You can look closer if you want."

"Don't you…" The dark haired girl's voice trailed off into nothingness as she waved her hand at Quinn's face and body as if it would make the point that she hadn't been able to make. "Don't you care?"

Quinn nodded slowly, her lips twisting into a brief smile before the corners dropped and her lips returned to their previous tight line. "I care, obviously, but you're the first one that seemed to care about it as well. Even my mother stares… They don't ask what I feel about it, they just stare."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Santana spoke gently; placing her hand over Quinn's on her cheek reassuringly, trying to project her feelings through their shared gaze. "You don't have to do anything that you do not want to with me Quinn."

The blonde haired girl chuckled as she looked at her friend. "You've gone to my therapy session, held me up when I couldn't do it for myself, picked me up and slung me into the car and now you don't want to touch me?"

"That's not what I meant!" Santana's voice crackled as it rose in pitch urgently, her eyes widening as she tried to back pedal quickly, almost missing the curl of Quinn's lips and the smirk that formed on her face. "You…" The girl grinned as she shook her head. "You played me."

"You made it easy," Quinn answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "Honestly Santana, I know we've not been close for a while, but… You're the only one that I don't care touching me. I flinch away from my own mother's touch and yet I let you pick me up. Please, I know you want to ask, just ask. I don't mind. I promise."

Santana waited a long moment, her eyebrows furrowed in thought as she considered her friend's words. She wanted to believe them, but she remembered the times when they were on the Cheerios together, the times when Quinn would be so self-conscious that she wouldn't change in front of the other girls and Santana could see the weight falling off her. She didn't want Quinn to return to that state, not when she could see that the girl needed someone there. "Only if you are sure," The girl finally offered gently, her eyes shining with both understanding and comfort as she tried to tell Quinn without words that she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to do.

"I'm sure," Quinn replied gently, lifting her right hand to take the hand covering her own on Santana's cheek, pulling it towards her face. "Ask me."

"Does it hurt?" Santana asked as gently as she could as she pressed the palm of her hand against Quinn's face, her thumb gently stroking the scar she could feel under her skin. She could feel the hard ridge of the scar tissue flowing into the soft tender flesh of Quinn's cheek forming a perfect contrast. "Were you awake?"

"For a time," The blonde girl replied evenly, her breathing hitching for a moment as Santana's fingers gently caressed her skin, her heart pounding in the middle of her chest. "I went in and out I think, sometimes it was black, sometimes it was bright. I could always smell it though, the burning and the gas. I could see the other driver, they were drunk I think, I don't know."

The Latina's heart froze at those words, anger and the desire to hurt the driver building up inside her. "I'm so sorry," She whispered quietly as she leant forward to place a tender kiss on the scar she had been caressing. "Did you know before you woke up?"

"Did I know about my legs?" Quinn asked, raising her eyebrow steadily as she looked into the other girl's eyes. "Sometimes yes, and sometimes no, I drifted in and out between the drugs and the pain. I can't really remember when I properly woke up; it is just bits and pieces linked together."

"I think I understand." The dark haired girl murmured gently, smiling at her friend as she allowed her fingers to trail down the side of Quinn's throat, feeling along her collarbone at the edge of her tank top before moving onto the girl's arm. "I know you can't feel your leg, but you broke your arm too, does that hurt?"

Quinn nodded her head, moving Santana's hand to cover the place where the bone cracked, squeezing the other girl's fingers around the spot before she replied. "Yes, it tinges but it's nothing that I'll complain about. It's nothing that a few more therapy sessions won't deal with; I just need to get the muscles back properly. "

"I wish you didn't have to go through this." Santana murmured quietly, ducking her head to avoid Quinn's eyes for a moment as she struggled to keep a rein on her emotions. She didn't want the hazel-eyed girl to see her crying when she didn't have a reason to be. After all, Quinn was restricted to a wheelchair possibly indefinitely, what Santana had to cry about in the grand scheme of things.

"It's all right to cry." Quinn whispered gently, her voice trembling as she allowed her own tears to fall down her cheeks. "It's good sometimes. I don't think I've ever cried more in my life."

"I cried so much when I found out about the accident." Santana whispered her eyes shining with tears, as she looked into Quinn's eyes, desperate to see the girl she had known for years. "All I could think was that my best friend might die and I hadn't even been a good friend to you recently. I was caught up in all my shit that I didn't spend the time to listen to your shit. You've been supportive of me from the very beginning in your own way and I abandoned you when you were pregnant, I abandoned you again over the summer after you'd tried to tell me what was wrong. I'm sorry I ever did that, I just… I didn't know what to do with myself."

"Tana," The blonde girl spoke quietly, her tone gentle and loving. "I forgave you a long time ago for all of that. You're the only that has tried to help me now, that is all that counts."

"Look at us, getting downright mushy." Santana laughed, her lips twisting into a smile at her own joke, trying to get her companion to smile. "What ever happened to the HBIC's?"

"We grew up." Quinn answered as gently as she could, grinning at her friend, tangling their fingers together. "Come on, you've got to help me out of this car. I can't do it by myself… Yet."

"Yet." Santana agreed with a bright smile.


	5. Anything For You

_Author's Note: Firstly, sorry for the long wait guys (and gals)! I've just had some major exams that kind of fried my brain and lasted more than a month in total so I haven't really been writing anything. This is the first chapter I've got finished in a while, and I only wrote the last five hundred or so words today, the rest have been sat there for weeks._

_(gleek12384 - About Brittany and Santana being together. I haven't really decided, they've definitely had something going on between them, but whether or not it is still happening I'm not sure right now.)  
_

_This chapter is beginning to hint towards something deeper between our two lovely girls. Enjoy.  
_

* * *

"You know," Quinn murmured softly, keeping her eyes focused on Santana instead of the scenery passing by outside the car. The blonde haired girl knew that if she looked at that she wouldn't be able to keep her heart rate calm or her breathing steady. It was everything that she could do already to prevent a panic attack taking over. "You're the second person I've let drive me around."

"I'm the second?" Santana questioned, arching her eyebrow at the blonde girl for a moment before returning her gaze to the road ahead. "Why is that important?"

Quinn laughed softly, shaking her head at the other girl. "I have PTSD, post-traumatic stress disorder, when it comes to cars." The girl paused for a moment, cocking her head to the side as she allowed her eyes to close for a moment. "Whenever I hear the sound of an engine I picture the crash, I feel it, and for a moment I think I'm going to die. Only two people are able to drive without me freaking out entirely."

The Latina's hands tightened on the steering wheel, she hadn't thought about the fact that Quinn would be sensitive to being in a car; it hadn't even crossed her mind. "_Stupid,_" The girl cursed internally. "_She's been in a major accident and you didn't think that being in a car would affect her?_" The dark haired girl tried not to let her discomfort at the knowledge of her own idiocy to play across her face because she knew that it would upset the other girl and so she asked. "Who's the other?"

"My mother," Quinn mumbled softly, reaching one hand out to the dark haired girl to tangle their fingers together as gently as possible. "Don't beat yourself up Santana. I would have told you if it was a problem. I just…" The girl trailed off, her voice dropping to a low volume when she began to speak once more. "I just feel safe with you."

"I'm glad." The other girl replied, her own happiness flowing through her voice as she listened to Quinn's even breathing and felt her fast but steady pulse throbbing under her fingers. "Do you want me to stay?"

Quinn nodded her head slowly, as if she were considering her options before breathing out a reply to the other girl. "Do you want to stay?"

"You just answered a question with a question." The Latina growled playfully, shaking her head as she grinned at the blonde girl. "You know I hate that."

Quinn's lips twisted into a smile, her eyes sparkling with unhidden affection for her friend as she nodded her head. "Yes, I do." She agreed with a chuckle. "I… I want you to stay if you want to stay."

"Does that mean that you want me to go if I want to go?" Santana asked, smirking sideways at the girl as she pulled into the driveway to the girl's house. Santana's eyes narrowed at the sight of a second car on the driveway even as she pulled up to the front of the house. She didn't want to park too far away from the front door after all. "Were you expecting someone?"

"I don't think so." Quinn murmured, furrowing her eyebrows at the sight of the second car. "Mom didn't tell me that we'd have guests. When I texted to tell her you agreed to take me to the PT session she said she'd be waiting at home when I got done, but she didn't mention anything about having guests."

"Maybe it wasn't planned?" Santana offered even as she slipped the key out of the ignition and turned to regard the blonde girl fully. "I'm going to get your chair out of the back and then I'll help you into it, okay?"

"Thanks." The girl's hazel eyes shimmered as she watched her best friend sliding out of the front seat before moving to the boot of her own car. The blonde girl watched in the rear-view mirror as Santana opened the boot before gripping the folded up chair and placing it lightly on the ground. The gentleness of the way that Santana touched the chair sent shivers through Quinn's body simply because of the fact that it reflected the gentleness with which Santana handled her body as well. The Latina's touch calmed something within the blonde girl, something that had been crying out since the first moment of the crash.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to thank me?" Santana asked as she opened the door beside Quinn, the smile on her lips telling the blonde girl that she was joking while she held out her hands. "Come on, let's get you into the chair and inside, I'm hungry."

Quinn laughed openly at the sound of those words, knowing that Santana was trying to put her mind at rest while she had to lift her out of the car. "We wouldn't want to keep you away from your food; you really are a beast when you're hungry."

"At least I don't look like a wild animal in the mornings." Santana shot back at the blonde girl, slipping her arms around the girl's shoulders for a brief second before shifting one to curl under her knees. "Right, up you go."

A quiet grunt from both girls had Quinn's arms wrapped around Santana's shoulders as the Latina lifted her friend up and out of the car, taking care to shift her slowly until she was able to place her gently down on the wheelchair. "There we go." Santana sighed as she allowed her arms to move, the one remaining around Quinn's shoulders as the other slid upwards to cradle her cheek. "Are you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Quinn asked innocently, her eyes flickering back and forth between Santana's bright chocolate coloured orbs, searching through them for the girl's emotions.

"Oh I don't know," The girl chuckled shaking her head as her eyes showed her unbidden affection for the blonde girl. "You've just been through a PT session for a car crash that means you've not able to walk? No reason at all for you to be feeling the strain."

"I've also just had my best friend help me through that PT session without a hitch." Quinn whispered, leaning forward to place her cheek against Santana's shoulder as she wrapped her arms tightly around the girl. The crash had taught Quinn one thing above all others; she adored the physical touch of another person. Quinn adored knowing someone took the time to check up on her simply because Santana wanted to know whether she was all right. It made her feel both important and special at the same time.

Santana stayed in place for a handful of seconds before pulling away to look into Quinn's bright hazel eyes. "I'll always be here to help you." She promised, smiling at the softness in Quinn's eyes and the slight pink flush to her cheeks.

The two girls stared at one another for a minute longer before Quinn's stomach growled breaking the moment and causing Quinn's cheeks to flush a dark shade of red from embarrassment. "Um," The girl murmured hesitantly as she looked upwards at her friend. "Maybe I'm hungry too?"

"You think?" Santana laughed, shaking her head at her friend even as she manoeuvred around the chair to take the handles. "Come on; let's get you something to eat. I don't even want to think about how much weight you've probably lost."

Quinn's silence confirmed Santana's thoughts on the matter, her hands tightening on the chair handles as she pushed her friend towards the house. Hazel eyes flickered over to peer at the car in the driveway beside her mother's BMW, frowning at the licence plate number. "I…" Quinn mumbled furrowing her eyebrows in an attempt to get a better look at the car. "I think that's my Dad's car."

Santana tensed, her muscles coiling as anger flowed through her body. She hadn't liked Russell Fabray the first time that she had met him but she had lost all respect for him the moment she found out that he had chucked his pregnant daughter out on the streets. Santana knew how much Quinn loved her father in the past and just how broken she had been when he abandoned her. "Come on," The dark haired girl whispered softly, placing her hand on Quinn's shoulder in a reassuring manner. "Let's get you inside and find out what the fuck is going on."

It took five minutes for the two girls to make it into the house because of the way that they had to negotiate the ramp and the front door but when they did, they heard the noise of two people talking loudly. Judy's voice boomed through the narrow space of the hallway, reverberating off the solid walls as if the house were channelling the conversation to Quinn and Santana at the entryway.

"You didn't even bother to visit her in the hospital and now you're here complaining about the fact that the courts are requesting money from you to help pay for your daughter's medical fees?" Judy asked loudly, her tone both annoyed and sarcastic at the same time, highlighting the way that she felt about her former husband. "You don't have the right to be here Russell; I told you when we divorced that you are not welcome here. Leave before Quinn comes home, I don't want her to have to see you, not after everything you put her through in the past."

Santana's keen eyes noticed the way that Quinn tensed at the mention of Russell's past infractions but she didn't force the girl to tell her. Instead, she slowly wheeled the pair down the corridor towards the living room, and the source of the argument. Quinn's voice was quiet when she called out to her mother, but it was steady and calm. "Mom," The girl spoke softly, pushing down the door handle causing the thick wooden door to swing open as Santana pushed her slowly through it. "What's going on?"

"Your father is being a pig." The older blonde haired woman replied easily as she pushed herself up off the couch and padded across the carpet to Quinn's side. "How was therapy?"

"Good." Quinn murmured her eyes flickered to Russell for a moment before concentrating on her mother's gentle hazel orbs. She could see the love shining brightly in those eyes, the eyes that had held her when she was a child and the eyes that promised that everything could be all right once again now. "Santana was there to hold me up but I didn't need anyone to catch me today."

The happiness in Judy's eyes was bright and overwhelming, forcing Santana to smile brightly in reply even though she knew that the pride Judy's eyes showed was for Quinn. "She did really good, held herself up the entire time and we were able to get her muscles to stretch further than last time. I think we're getting some conditioning back into them." Santana added, patting Quinn's shoulder as she grinned down at the girl. "You're not tooting your own horn enough; I thought I told you to brag."

Quinn's lips twisted into a bright smile, "You brag enough for me." She replied gently reaching her hand upwards to tangle her fingers through Santana's hand. The move was a silent plea for support from the blonde haired girl; Santana freely offered her the support she need by squeezing her fingers in reply. "Russell," Quinn ground out the name as if it tasted foul in her mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"Wondering why my money is flowing out of my bank account for no reason." The man growled as his eyes took in the sight of his daughter sitting in her wheelchair. "I guess you managed to cripple yourself this time instead of getting pregnant? Why am I not surprise?"

Santana's hand tightened around the handle of Quinn's chair, her teeth grinding together as her eyes narrowed in anger. Internally the girl imagined all the different ways that she could manage to murder Russell Fabray without getting caught, giving a different reason for each of the plans, and making each one more bloody than the last. The dark haired girl was about to open her lips to spit vitriol in Russell's direction when Judy opened her own mouth.

"Get out of my house now." The woman ground out her voice dripping with malice and anger as she stared at her former husband. "How dare you say something like that to your own daughter?"

"She lost the right to be called my daughter the moment that she spread her legs." The blonde man replied just as angrily before turning and stalking out of the room, throwing a glare backwards over his shoulder at the young girl.

Santana stood silently with her hands clenched tightly around Quinn's chair handles, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to contain her anger at the older man's words. For a long minute, the only sound in the room was the sound of three people taking deep breaths as they each tried to recover their lost peace. Finally, Quinn sighed, turning her head to look at her mother with a soft smile, one that showed both forgiveness and understanding while allowing the younger girl's inner strength to shine. "What are we having for dinner Mom?"

"I thought that I'd make something like spaghetti, your doctor is still concerned about your weight Quinn, and he said that you need more carbohydrates right now." The woman answered quietly as she moved forward to kneel in front of the girl's chair. "Ignore what Russell said baby, he's an arrogant ass."

"I know Mom." The girl replied with a soft smile as she placed her hands on top of her mother's hands and squeezed them in a gentle reassuring manner. "I've been ignoring the things he's said for years, I'm rather good at it now."

Judy nodded slowly, her eyes flickering over Quinn's face as if looking for a sign that the girl might not be being entirely truthful before smiling and pushing herself back to her feet. "All right, with that sorted, are you staying for dinner Santana? Or do you need to go home?"

"Um," The dark haired girl flushed at the question, her eyes flickering down to Quinn for a moment before lifting up to meet Judy's soft hazel orbs. "Well, Quinn was trying to convince me in the car that she didn't want me to stay…"

"I never said that!" Quinn replied shaking her head at the other girl. "I said that you could stay if you wanted to stay, I wasn't going to make you."

"And I wanted to know whether you wanted me to stay, which you never really replied to you know, not without those stupid answering questions of yours." Santana grinned widely at the huff that escaped Quinn's lips and the smirk that spread over her face. "You've just got to say what you want Princesa."

"Stay for dinner?" Quinn asked softly, her hazel eyes shining with affection as she looked upwards into Santana's pure chocolate brown orbs. "Please?"

"Of course," Santana murmured easily as she dropped her head to place a gentle kiss to the crown of Quinn's head. "Anything for you."


	6. Feelings and Sensations

_Author's Note: Its been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry for the wait for this chapter, it's short but I'm building up the feelings at the moment. I hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

Santana smiled softly at the peaceful expression that covered Quinn's face, the blonde haired girl had her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open as she laid her head back against the couch's pillows. The girl's legs were thrown over Santana's lap, the dark haired girl's fingers lightly caressing the smooth muscled calves, massaging the girl's body even though she knew that she couldn't feel it. "You're beautiful, you know that right?" The girl asked softly as she smiled down at her best friend, waiting for her to open her eyes and smile back at her.

The girl didn't have to wait long before a pair of deep hazel eyes opened, pink lips twisting into a bright smile as the girl propped her body up on her elbows. "If I'm beautiful then you are gorgeous." Quinn answered softly, her eyes connected with Santana's gaze, showing her emotions in the way that the light danced and sparkled over her hazel orbs.

Santana's breath caught in her throat, her hands stilling on Quinn's thighs for a moment before beginning to massage again. "You're just saying that."

Quinn wasn't listening to the girl's bashful statement though; her eyes were wide staring down at the position of Santana's hand on her thighs. "Do that again." The girl whispered softly, her voice barely louder than a whisper as she lifted her gaze to look directly into Santana's soft chocolate eyes.

The dark haired girl's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before flicking her gaze back down to her hands on Quinn's thighs, her fingers digging into the girl's flesh to knead at the muscle softly. For a moment she didn't do anything but as she looked into Quinn's eyes she pressed down with her fingers and rubbed hard against the thick muscle that lay on the top of Quinn's right thigh, kneading it gently but firmly. "What?" She asked softly, taking in the widening of Quinn's eyes, the startled shine that came to her eyes and the way that her lips parted in a gasp.

"I felt that." The blonde girl answered softly, surprise colouring her tone as she spoke, lifting her eyes away from the soft touch of Santana's hands on her leg towards the girl's gentle eyes. "I felt that."

Santana's fingers dug harder into Quinn's thigh in shock, her mouth dropping open as she stared at Quinn. "Really?" She asked softly, dropping her eyes down to the soft leg in front of her before smiling brightly. "You felt that?"

"I felt that." Quinn answered her voice breaking as tears welled up in her eyes. The doctors had told her that if she felt something it was a good sign that the nerves in her spine were healing. They had said that if she were to regain control of her legs then it was imperative that she regained feeling in them before too much time passed. As the weeks went by Quinn had begun to lose hope that she would feel something again, she thought that she would be resigned to the chair permanently, but she had felt Santana's touch.

"Close your eyes." Santana whispered softly, smiling down at the blonde haired girl reassuringly. "Just relax. I want to check something."

Quinn nodded slowly, allowing her eyes to flutter closed as she leaned her head back against the end of the couch, her fingernails digging into the pillow that on her stomach a mixture of happiness and nervous confusion pouring through her body.

Santana's eyes scanned down Quinn's body, taking in the stuttering rise and fall of the girl's chest, the clenched white knuckles of her fingers and the twitch of her stomach muscles as she tried to relax. A smile overtook Santana's lips, her gaze softening as she took in Quinn's body while the other girl couldn't see her. Santana had always thought that Quinn was one of the most beautiful people that she would ever meet, that had ever lived, but seeing the girl after everything she had been through she was sure that Quinn had the most beautiful soul. A forgiving, generous and powerful soul.

The dark haired girl leaned down slowly, shifting her body only slightly to prevent Quinn recognising her moment before she placed her lips gently on the stop above the girl's knee, gently kissing the slight indent. Quinn's face twitched but she didn't gasp so Santana lifted her lips and placed a soft kiss half way up the girl's thigh. It was that kiss that Quinn responded to, her fingers tensing before a gasp tore out of her lips, her eyes opening to lock with Santana's eyes.

"I felt that." The girl breathed out softly, smiling brightly.


	7. Its a Date

_Author's Note: Firstly, yes I know you all want to lynch me right now and I fully understand that, but before you do, know I've had a really hard year. My grandfather died shortly after I updated this for the last time and then I started University which I can tell you isn't easy! I've been bogged down with work, stress, family issues and all of that for a rather long time and writing anything that wasn't depressing or short didn't happen. I'm hoping that over the coming weeks I'll get back into this story and be able to update more often, know that I haven't forgotten about it!_

_Secondly, please enjoy!_

* * *

Santana's eyes widened at the response, her head dropping down to rest on Quinn's thigh for a moment as she stroked the soft skin with the tips of her fingers. The dark haired girl could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, the heavy droplets that begged to be allowed to run down her cheeks as she peppered kisses over the length and breadth of Quinn's thighs. She wanted nothing more than to be able to live in that moment, in that one minute of happiness holding Quinn's body against her own as they delighted in feeling together.

"I felt that." Quinn whispered her body shaking as the tears ran down her cheeks. "Oh god, I felt that."

"You felt it." Santana squealed, though, if anybody had asked her that certainly was not what she did. A smile overtook her face at the happiness that coursed through her body, she wanted to scream and laugh at the same time while crying her eyes out. "You're going to walk again."

Quinn positively beamed at the sound of those words, her eyes bright and happy as she tangled her fingers through Santana's fingers and tugged the girl up and into her body forcing Santana to straddle her thighs as they hugged. Quinn's face pressed into the crook of Santana's neck as she wrapped her arms around the dark haired girl's waist, holding on as if Santana were the only thing grounding her body. "Thank you." She whispered after a moment, allowing the weight of her words to fall in Santana's skin. "Thank you. I didn't think..."

"I knew," Santana interrupted, smiling as she cradled Quinn in her arms. "You're too stubborn never to walk again with half a chance; I knew you'd get here."

"Thank you." Quinn muttered, nuzzling the side of Santana's throat as she spoke. "Because I didn't, and you believed in me."

"I want to be able to dance with you at senior Prom Quinn," The brown-eyed girl whispered, pulling away from Quinn's body to look into her hazel eyes. "I want to share a dance with you then, with you standing, wrapped in my arms. That's what I want. That's how you can repay me."

Emotions and words caught in Quinn's throat, but she smiled nonetheless, laughter trickling out of her lips with her reply. "It's a date."


End file.
